Rain
by Talldi
Summary: A thougtless response may ruin a passionate fulfilling relationship. Stand alone story. Reviews welcome.


_**This is a stand alone story, not related to Jethro and Lainy in When the Heart is Full. Reviews welcome! ;)**_

**Rain**

She stood at the French door looking to the streets below. In a shiver that made her rub her arms she looked upward into the stormy skies. There was a heaviness in the air. It was already evening but there was a darkness that indicated no stars or moon. Rain began to fall, large flat drops that made a spatter on the open window panes and tile of the balcony. She made no move to close the French door or go back into the living room. It didn't matter, it matched the slow tears running from her face. The screen doors began to rattle softly in the increasing wind.

She was wearing a simple silk robe, her hair caught up in a clip comb from her shower. She had thought a warm shower with oils to relax would help. The only thing it did was make her more conscious of his loss. His lack of presence there with her.

Why did she suddenly find it so hard to allow him time to do his duty. She had known from the beginning what he did, who he did it for, who he was . He had made no bones about it, been up front about his work, his beliefs.

She hadn't argued with him when he made this last call to speak to her. Or the ones before. He had called to tell her he was still at work, to tell her he missed her. She had been her usual self with the first two. Then with this call today she simply told him he didn't need to call again until he was done. In the fraction of a second's pause she felt his astonishment and she hung up before he could speak. Childish! Immature! Idiot. He was trying to stay in touch. She was the one who had agreed that a call when and if he could while working would be enough. She had shut him out. Just as she had the others before him.

It was her problem. She needed to pick up another interest to keep her even and busy before her inactivity caused her to ruin the best thing that had ever happened to her.

She should at least teach a course at the university, Brad and Jan had asked her again to help when she got home last month. Her pictures had been picked up by a major distributor. The money had been great. She had no reason go overseas again. Ever. She was going to put her multiple degrees to use to teach. Why was she hesitating? None of the offers that had come in for further photography had even interested her. Why? Well, because it would take her away from him. Because he didn't want her to go overseas? He had never said that. He said he didn't want her unhappy. She had asked what he had wanted. He said he wanted her near, he wanted to become closer. He had had a difficult time speaking his mind. He made it clear that this was a first effort for him, to reach out and speak his mind about his feelings instead of keeping them "close to the chest." He didn't ask her to leave, to change her work or herself. He had simply asked for a chance.

He had held her hand, massaging her palm and the base of her thumb with his strong fingers. Up on one elbow, the lamp light had shown the blue of his eyes as he had looked at her. The sheet had been low over the curve of his hip and draped across his groin, muscular thighs exposed. His perfect lips were slightly parted. She had reached out and touched his full lower lip with her forefinger before bending to kiss him. Memory, so intense, so poignant at this moment.

The rain had wet her robe through, the material clinging to her full breasts, outlining her slender hips, flat belly, muscled thighs. She had always had to work for muscles in order not to be thin. How he seemed to love running his hands over her ribs and waist, kissing his way over her belly or down it. She shivered again. Her hands moved over breasts and nipples, sliding down to

touch her inner thigh. A growing rumble of multiple thunder rolls , and flickering lights in the black clouds. The wind began to pick up. Instead of stepping back inside she stepped forward into it hands going to the railing.

She was afraid. Afraid of being with him forever. Afraid of not being with him forever. Afraid she wouldn't be able to live up to his expectations. She had never measured up in others eyes. Always in employers, but not in the eyes of those who wanted more from her. They had all been good men. A lot of them had been in her work sphere. One of them a loud "I'll never marry" kind of guy who wept when she walked away.

But not this man. This man merely gave her a slow half smile and said "Let's see how this goes".

The lightning began to flash brightly in longer streaks now, silhouetting lamps, trees, parked cars in a vivid blue white light that seemed like a camera flashes in the night. She simply lifted her face up into it. Surrendering to it's judgment.

Looking out and down suddenly she saw someone moving in a rapid walk toward the apartment house. The long coat streamed back behind him, it was definitely a man, a male. Each flash was another frame in the film. She knew that stride, that proud bearing. As he paused before crossing the street she saw the silver hair blowing in the wind. Her heart beat froze. Her breathing stopped. As he was half way across the street he looked straight up toward her balcony and at her. He did not break stride and disappeared into the entry 3 floors below. She moved back into the room and stopped. There was no where to run.

Frozen in the doorway she began to shiver seriously. She was cold now. Then she turned and shut the doors. A knock, brisk, three times. No effort was made to use the key he had been given. She moved toward the front door and saw her hands, wet, reaching for the locks and handle. Her mind felt frozen.

She pulled the door toward her and stepped back. He pushed it slowly open and stepped in onto the parquet entry. He turned and shut the door, re- engaging the locks.

He tipped his head to the side and looked down at her. "You're wet. Why?"

"You are too." she said softly and reached up to touch his bangs, then began to withdraw her hand without touching. He caught her hand and brought her palm to his lips.

"I've been outside. And you?" Blue eyes burned intensely into hers as he moved closer. She had the feeling he could read her mind.

She opened her mouth to answer but a shudder ran through her first. He caught her up close. "You're frozen!"

He drew her into the living room and after shedding his coat he hurried into the bathroom. He came back in with a thick towel and stripped her wet robe from her shoulders. He began rubbing her pale skin. As he wiped her face, slow tears replaced the rain. He briskly rubbed her arms, hands, thighs. He wrapped the towel around her trunk and gathered her into his lap.

"Don't cry babe, please…" he kissed her forehead. He sought to lift her mouth to him. His lips were gentle on eyebrows, cheekbones, eyes, corners of the mouth and finally her lips.

When they parted he looked into her eyes. He raised his brows in question.

"I am so stupid. Everything was going so good. I always have to mess everything up. I'm so dumb…" she slipped her arms around his neck. "Please forgive me… I don't want to hurt you…"

He placed his arms beneath her arms and knees and lifted her up. He carried her into the bedroom and finished drying her. He covered her up. Then he began to pull his clothes off. He slid beneath the blankets and drew her against his chest. He continued to rub her skin with his hands and kept her pulled close against him. Nuzzling her neck, he threw one leg over both of hers and slid his hands and pulled her buttocks against him. His mouth sought hers. She gave it to him and whimpered while they kissed open mouthed. They began to breathe harder. Soft murmurs and moans. She couldn't get close enough to his skin. His erection pushed against her belly. She pulled him over onto her and settled him in between her thighs. He pushed himself up and with quick readjustment thrust into her.

"Oh God babe. Oh yes, please, please." She moved eagerly against him. His mouth moved down her neck and then he pressed his face to her shoulder. His breathing was harsh now.

"Wait, just a minute honey… I can't…I need you badly…" He tried to slow himself but she would deny them nothing. She pulled him more tightly into her and with a low groan of surrender he began to move rapidly. She lost herself in the sensations washing over her, his scent, his skin, his touch, the way he filled her so completely both physically and emotionally. Her climax was savage and prolonged. The heavy stone walls of the old building were as good a barricade for the scream that left her throat as was the crashing of the thunder and lightning.

In the aftermath she lay across his chest and enjoyed the perspiration of their efforts against her cheek.

"Warm enough now?" he chuckled and asked in a husky voice with a kiss to the top of her head.

"Yes. Do you forgive me for my idiotic behavior earlier?" She said hopefully.

"Wasn't a question of forgiveness. Just one of understanding." he murmured with another kiss this time on her nose.

"I didn't expect you to call back let alone come to me…" her voice trailed off.

"Yeah, I kind'a got that impression seeing you standing out in a storm tryin' to catch your death." he drawled.

"I don't know why I acted like that on the phone. I'm sorry." she whispered.

"I can't speak for you and I can't say I know your motives." he said quietly. "But I can say I love the person you are. But if those motives are going to make you cut and run then I wish you'd say so now because I'm not gonna take it well. Where are you with that?"

"I love you too." she said quietly "I promise not to hurt you again."

"We can try, that's all I can ask. And I can promise you the same. I'm not an easy person to get to know either. But I think together we can make the rest easy. Let's give it a try." he looked deeply into her eyes and smiled. It was just that easy, and surrendering to a marine seemed right. First in and last to leave. Semper Fi. She smiled back and gave herself up to the rest of her life as he kissed her deeply.


End file.
